Blood and Leather
by nhrockdad
Summary: Marik's got Bakura on the brain in more ways than one and Kaiba really wants his sister in this dark and disturbing yaoi tale...  Will be updated according to reviews    YamiBakura/Marik, Seto/Ishizu


_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Nor do I own any of the characters in this saga. I make no cash or profit of any kind from this work._

* * *

**(( **_**This is the clean version of a very dirty tale on adult fan fiction dot net. Please feel free to check it out if you're interested in that sort of thing. **_**)) ****(n.-)**

**- N**

**P.S. It's also told entirely from Marik's POV... enjoy! (n.n)  
**

* * *

If anyone had bothered to ask I could have told them exactly when the headaches began. But no one had.

If anyone had asked I could have also told them why. But again, no one did.

Maybe it was me. Maybe my soul was just born dark. After all Ishizu had suffered the same trials that I had. Perhaps not as violently, but being a woman amongst our people invited it's own special cruelty.

Still. The Rod chose me. The Darkness chose me.

The Darkness always chose me.

Even now as I watched the Pharaoh walk off into that bright beckoning light, taking the Millennium Items with him for all eternity I could feel the darkness calling out to me.

That was the day the headaches began.

I watched my sister and Kaiba saying their goodbyes, all posture and innuendo.

He didn't know that she'd worn her makeup just for him. Of course, I suspected she'd left it off when Yugi had arrived on purpose. She wanted the Pharaoh to see her as older you see, but not Kaiba. No, she wanted the barely legal CEO to see her as one of his own.

While it sickened me that he seemed barely months older than myself, that was not the cause of the cold sweat creeping over me.

"Master Marik?" Odion asked wearily and I feigned a smile, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Odion." I muttered, staggering back into the house. "I just... need to rest."

I flopped down on my bed, the smell of the lotus Ishizu kept stashing on my bedside floating in the air.

The pain in my head was suffocating. I panted, feeling the sweat sliding down my bronzed chest and pooling on the silk sheets beneath me.

I sat up, braving the vertigo to get out of my clothes. I hoped Odion would keep Ishizu out of my room and tend to me himself for I had no intention of covering up.

"Oh!" I groaned, flopping back and gripping my temples desperately. "My freaking head! Why?"

My head had no answer, only the throbbing of blood reverberating behind my wincing eyes.

Eventually, I slipped off to sleep.

That was when the nightmares came.

And oh, dear reader, what nightmares they were...

Darkness swirled around me, inky and void.

In the darkness, I heard a laugh... a laugh I knew all to well...

"Bakura?" I asked uneasy and the laughter grew louder.

"Bakura!" I yelled, this time confident in my assessment and furious. "I know it's you! Come out and face me!"

"Hello Marik." He drawled, melting into view before me. "How's the head?"

"What?" I asked, piecing it all together quickly. "Wait! You! You did this to me!"

"Yes." He grinned, those dark eyes full of that familiar malice I knew so well. "Consider it... an insurance policy."

"What do you mean?" I asked, already afraid that I knew.

Bakura laughed, fading out and popping in behind me with starling speed. "Oh Marik! You didn't think I'd share my body with you without any *ulterior* motives, did you?"

"You placed a piece of you in my mind!" I gasped, turning to face him only to have him back up with a villainous grin as I pointed furiously. "You bastard!"

"Yes." He grinned darkly. "And now you're going to return the favor and help me find a new host."

"Please." I muttered boredly. "You never actually *got* my body back, remember?"

"Oh Marik." He laughed coolly. "This has nothing to do with fair play. Quite the opposite."

He faded out once more and reappeared behind me, one hand wrapped around and clasping my throat as the other pressed against my bare abdomen.

I could feel ever shiver of him pressed up against me and suddenly I wished very much that I had put on my pajamas.

"You are going to find me a new body, Marik." He hissed into my ear pointedly, the hand at my waist moving lower with calm precision. "Or I'm going to make you terrified of what I can do with yours."

I swallowed anxiously, taken aback and trembling. "I'm not sure I can deliver. No Rod, remember?"

"Oh Marik." Bakura muttered irritably, taking full advantage of my obvious discomfort. "I have the utmost faith in you."

He bit down hard on my shoulder, and I hissed as I felt him draw blood; the hand at my waist dangerously low.

"Until you get me a suitable body." He declared, licking the bleeding wound on shoulder coolly causing me to hiss once more and try to wrench away desperately. "I'll treat yours as I please."

He smirked, releasing me and backing away as I clutched at my shoulder in shame. "And remember, Marik. I've been hanging out in here for quite some time."

He grinned dryly. "I know *all* your secrets."

I woke up, the sound of his laughter still ringing in skull as it throbbed painfully.

I lay there sobbing in the moonlight, feeling more alone and bitter than I ever had before.

Oh yes. I could have told them all...

But no one ever asked.

If they had, everyone might still be alive...

* * *

**If you want the dirty version feel free to send me a PM and I'll send you back a link, or just search the yaoi section for it on aff dot net. (n.-)**


End file.
